


Маленькие слабости

by NecRomantica



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вместе они справятся</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькие слабости

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на драббло-флэшмоб на ключ "Занзас, утешение"

На стоянке перед больницей Занзас прикладывается к бутылке. Хлебает жадно прямо из горла и даже не морщится, только с каждым глотком плотнее вжимается в сидение.

Сквало находится на той стадии, когда тянет положить руку ему на плечо, сжать ободряюще, но и пожить еще хочется, поэтому он говорит тихо:

— Пора идти, босс.

— Сам решу, когда пора, придурок, — хмурится Занзас и снова вливает в себя виски.

Он дышит часто, кажется, если распластать ладонь у него на груди, можно услышать, как бешено бьется сердце. Сквало не делает этого, просто ждет, и внутри вскипает тошнотворная горечь — почти привычное ощущение, когда с Занзасом происходит что-то, что Сквало не в силах остановить.

— У нас нет другого выбора, — говорит он в первую очередь себе, и Занзас хмыкает, упрямо поджав губы.

Он не поворачивался к Сквало всю дорогу, не смотрит на него и сейчас, словно уже никогда не простит. Словно единственный человек, которому он еще мог верить, взял и запросто переметнулся на сторону врага.

Сквало дожидается, пока он забросит початую бутылку в бардачок, и говорит:

— Скоро все закончится.

Занзас молча выходит из машины. Даже несмотря на вихрь, швыряющий в лицо пригоршни сухих листьев и щиплющий кожу даже сквозь одежду, он медлит. Будто плевать хотел на блаженное тепло в паре десятков шагов, и готов замерзнуть до смерти, лишь бы навсегда прирасти к месту.

На этот раз Сквало не выдерживает, подталкивает его локтем вперед, и Занзас бредет по тускло освещенной стоянке, понурив голову, как приговоренный к смерти, которого ведут на эшафот.

— Мы и не с таким справлялись, — бормочет Сквало. Не знает, долетают ли слова до Занзаса, или их глушит ветер, но упорно продолжает болтать. — Помнишь Милан? Вот тогда было туго, я думал, там и сгинем. А Антхольц? До сих пор как про снег вспомню — воротит...

Он замолкает, когда Занзас останавливается у входа в больницу. Бледнеет весь, будто стеклянные двери напоминают ему врата Вендикаре. Сквало обгоняет его, пересекает вестибюль, игнорируя оклик сестры за стойкой ресепшна, и останавливается у лифтов. Ехать нужно на шестой этаж, и едва лифт трогается, он отпускает себя. Встает ближе, притирается плечом к плечу, и Занзас не отталкивает, только напрягается весь, как перед прыжком в пропасть. Сквало мысленно проклинает Девятого за то, что им приходится проходить через это сейчас, а заодно и себя — ведь стоило подумать об этом раньше, но после разморозки Занзаса проблем и без того было по горло.

Однако к нужному кабинету Занзас решительно идет сам и даже не оборачивается, хотя Сквало и обещал, что все время будет рядом. Тормозит перед дверью, колеблется — и это естественно, ведь говорят, что прививки от ветрянки самые болезненные. Но Сквало не сомневается в нем. Вместе они и не с таким справлялись. Справятся и сейчас.


End file.
